Just a smile
by Aruru-chan
Summary: Jeff the Killer's next victim is a 19 year old girl, he's going to kill her but stops after realizing it isn't going to be fun if she doesn't care. After a while talking he has to leave, but promises to return. What will happen between the girl and Jeff?
1. Chapter 1

**Aru-chan: Hi everybody, here's my new story, also, this is the first one I post on my account, I have another account along with FrostAndFlareTheWolf called Katia Romance if you want to check it out. I hope you like this story ^^ Enjoy~**

*Normal POV*

Ai laid on her bed, sighing as she remembered what the doctors had said... She closed her eyes, hoping, at least, she would get a night of sleep.

She was falling from a cliff, she couldn't do anything about it, she just kept falling and falling, panick filling her senses as she knew, but at the same time didn't that the end was near, she wouldn't fall forever...

Ai opened her eyes slowly, to encounter someone on top of her, knife in his hands and a Chelsea smile carved on his face, he grinned maniatically.

-"Go. To. Sleep."- His unblinking eyes shimmered with madness as those words poured out of his mouth.

-"I'm still falling..."- Was what the silvered haired girl whispered into the air, she wasn't scared of the man hovering over her, she just closed her eyes and she whispered again. -"Still falling..."

The man was startled to say the least, this girl wasn't only not scared of him, but she was ignoring him, HIM!

-"I said Go. To. Sleep."- He held his knife close to the girl's face, ready to carve out a smile on her.

-"It's always the same dream."- She whispered to the man. -"A dream I don't want to face, but at the same time, I want to end..."- Her soft ice blue eyes were looking straight into the man's forever open ones, soft eyes without hope, eyes that didn't look at him, but at something else.

He slowly rose from his position on top of the Ai, moving over to the side of her bed, was he looking at him? Was the question that kept repeating in his head...

-"What's your name?"- She asked, slowly using her arms to sit up on the bed.

-"So you knew I was there, thanks for ignoring me, I'm Jeff."- The man said sarcastically, he picked up a chair that was in the room and placed it near the bed, he sat on the chair and placed his knife inside the pocket of his hoody.

-"It's the first time I ever get a visit from anyone in a long time... Thanks, I never thought it would make me so happy..."- She said every word in a soft, sweet voice, but at the same time, her voice was dull, and hopeless, just like her eyes...

-"Didn't catch your name, and, by the way, I came here to kill you."- "Jeff", as he had adressed himself as, said.

-"Ai... They named me Ai..."- She whispered, and at the same time a soft laugh escaped her lips. -" To kill me... Huh..."

-"Yes, to kill you. But I've changed my mind, so I'm gonna ask you some questions, and you better fucking answer them."- Jeff wasn't happy, or at least, he pretended not to be so, maybe the harsh attitude was a wall he built around himself, but it didn't matter to Ai, at least, not now. -" Why aren't you scared of me?"

-"Should I? You were going to end my dream, weren't you?"- Ai replied simply, she wanted that dream to end, and when this man showed up and claimed he was there to kill her, she was happy, in the very least, the horrifying dream would finally end, she shouldn't be scared of that.

-"You're weird. But I was talking about my appearance, not why I was there."

-"I taught myself I shouldn't judge anyone by how they look, no matter what circumstances I was under."- That was her soft reply to his question. But he laughed at that.

-"Ha! Not to judge by looks? I've met a lot of people who go by that rule, and they ended up screaming in panic too! So tell me, WHY are you so different!?"- He glared at her, he wanted a real answer! Not whatever bullshit she was giving to him!

-"I'm not scared of death... Is that the answer you are looking for?"- She replied, but, as she answered, for the first time, she actually looked at him. Her silver hair glowing under the moonlight, soft ice blue eyes, snow pale skin and a small, lithe body.

-"You... Aren't scared of dying, but you're scared of a dream? Seriously?"- Jeff asked incredulously.

-"Yes... And now, I would like to ask you a question too, what are you hoping for? Why were you so happy when I didn't get scared of you?"- A soft breeze blowed through the window, making her long silver hair wave and touch Jeff's face.

Jeff picked up the soft strand of hair and played with it between his fingers.-"What am I hoping for? Why was I happy? Because you weren't scared, I did this to my face because I thought I looked beautiful, but people didn't think the same way I did, the called me a monster and ran away from me, I enjoyed killing them. But you didn't get scared or called me a monster nor did you try to run away from me... I was hoping for someone to think the same way I did, so I was happy..."-He kept playing with her soft hair, it was beautiful...

And then, Ai said some words that made Jeff's eyes widen. -"You are beautiful if you think you are, and if someone else thinks you are, then you're twice as beautiful."-She softly said those words into the air, making Jeff smile, a true smile, not a crazy grin.

Suddenly, the sound of steps coming closer to the room alerted Jeff, so he waved goodbye and whispered -"I'll see you again..."- And he jumped out of the window, leaving Ai staring at it...

**Aru-chan: Here it is, my Jeff the Killer x OC story ^^ Hope you guys like it so far! I'll do my best to make it good!**

**Prussia: Zhe awesome me want's to be part of zhis story!**

**Aru-chan: . . .Ludwig, please. . .**

**Germany: *grabs Prussia and dissapears***

**Aru-chan: I'm pretty sure he won't interrupt again! ^^ Please review, it makes Aru happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aru-chan: Aaaaand, we're back! Took me a while to update, sorry guys! Well, here comes chapter two, let's see what the all mighty me has planned for this chapter. Muahahahaha!**

**BEN: I was passing by and I heard you laugh, what's the deal?**

**Aru-chan: I'm writing a Jeff x OC and this is chapter two!**

**BEN: . . .Okay. . .Bye**

**Aru-chan: ? Well, anyway, please go ahead and read~**

*Normal POV*

It had been two weeks since Jeff's visit and Ai had been reading the newspaper everyday. And she found out that yes, Jeff was an actual serial killer. Also that his full name was Jeffery Woods, but that didn't matter since he introduced himself as Jeff, so Ai was going to call him Jeff.

It was a nice night today, the sky was clear but without stars, the moon glowing in all its might, quite a sight from the window near Ai's bed. She always slept with the window open since the doctors said it was good for her mood, and she was glad she did, because she thought that if she didn't, Jeff wouldn't have been able to enter her room.

Ai sighed softly and took the newspaper, she didn't have a TV in her room, so reading the news was the only way she could know what happens outside the walls of her room.

Ai blinked a few times after as a shadow passed in front of her, but shook her head, it was probably just the wind. After a minute had passed she felt a hot breath against her neck and she slowly turned around to greet "the shadow" since apparently it had breath and it was probably a human. She wasn't too sure if it was the human she was waiting for though.

-"Nice seeing ya again, Ai."- Or maybe it was, she recognized that voice even if she had only heard it once. And yes, it was the person Ai hoped to see, Jeff was there, sitting on the chair near her bed, facing her.

-"You should try to use the door sometimes."- Jeff chuckled at that. Of course, because having a well known serial killer just walk through the door would make the other occupants of the house happy!

-"Of course, when I stop being targeted by the police I'll try and use the door."- Jeff stole a glance at the newspaper on Ai's hands, the title being _"Jeff the Killer" Strikes in Lay St._-"I see you've been educating yourself in today's news. I was curious about how you didn't know me when I first appeared."

-"Well, I didn't really thought it was necessary for me to "educate myself" with today's news, since it only talked about politicians stealing money and celebrities getting married or divorced."- Reading the news in Lagoon Town wasn't very exciting, that's all that Ai remembered from the last time she read a newspaper.

-"Well, now you get to learn about killers and their victims."- He's not from here, as Jeff said Ai had learned quite a few things about him. Most of the times the newspaper talked about Jeff, they would always mention his backstory, so Ai knew more or less what was going on with Jeff and the police.

-"It's nice to see you again, I thought I wouldn't be seeing you."- Jeff looked over at Ai, did her hair always glow in the moonlight? That was the question roaming through Jeff's mind at the moment.

-"Did you think I was lying to you about coming back?"- Jeff was actually quite interested in the answer to that question, because he came here thinking that maybe, and only maybe, he would be able to talk to someone without them judging him. And also the fact that he hated people thinking he's a liar.

-"Not really, but most of the time they don't come back right?"- Ai's answer made Jeff try and hold back a roar of laughter that erupted from his chest.

-"That only happens in movies! How much experience do you have with the real world?"- Ai's expression was one of extreme confusion and a little sad, not because of Jeff laughing but because of the question he had asked.

-"I've never really gone out of this house because of my poor health, and the last few years I've been confined to this room only..."- Ai looked down at the sheets and started playing with her fingers.

-"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you."- Jeff was saying the truth, he didn't mean to hurt her, but sometimes he couldn't stop himself from being kind of an asshole to people.

-"There was no way you could've known, so it's okay, don't worry about it."- Ai looked at Jeff softly, her eyes still dull, but with a little more light in them. And the moment they locked eyes Jeff promised himself he would do his best to make the light return to those eyes, he wanted to see them!

-"Can I touch your hair?"- I looked at Jeff clearly confused.-"I know it's weird for a guy to ask this, but two weeks ago, I touched it and it was soft, and for some reason I think your hair looks like a pure silver waterfall shining under the moonlight, and it just makes me want to touch it."- Jeff looked at Ai and he say her pale face was now a crimson color, her eyes wide.

-"I-I- Umm... Sure... But I've never had someone said that they liked my hair... When I was little, the kids on the other side of the fence would laugh at me and say I looked like an old woman..."- She stuttered. Not being able to get the words to come out right of how bewildered she was.

-"They didn't know what they were saying then, because your hair is beautiful."

-"Th-Thanks. B-But could you stop before I stay permanently red-faced?"- Jeff laughed and softly caressed her hair. It was beautiful and he couldn't imagine saying the contrary to such thing, but oh well. He knew from experience there are assholes bigger than him in the world.

Suddenly, after a while, Ai started coughing and they both, Jeff and Ai, heard rushed footsteps towards her room. Ai looked at the hour and realized that by this hour it was when she had to take her medicine. She did her best to wave her goodbyes to Jeff as he jumped through the window into the cold, starless night.

**Aru-chan: So here it is mina-san! Review on weather it's good or not, cause I don't know. Help this writer out! Well, have fun! And wait patiently for chapter 3!**


	3. Important! Please read! Not an update

Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys!

I'm soooo sorry! But I won't be able to work on the story for a while! My computer has gone crazy and it won't let me work much!

I'm not dropping the story, so you can expect an update from me, not sure when, but it'll come eventually!

Wait patiently, Aruru-chan's got this!


End file.
